User talk:Umbra of Doom
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the BakuSolar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 05:49, September 10, 2010 poor you You have no life. Just play guitar hero and good things will come. Oh please. You should know that I'm terrible at Guitar hero. Always have been. Umbra of Doom (talk) 07:51, December 29, 2010 (UTC) your Jayron. Remember me. Kyleronco. Shadow army. SUP I do remember you. You're part of the shadow army? I thought you were against them. Umbra of Doom (talk) 22:16, January 1, 2011 (UTC) your awesome i love darkus 2 whos your gardain and i also like ventus(darkus more by a lot) I have three main bakugan I consider my partner. There's Dharak (or Phantom Dharak), Aranaut, or Hawktor. I don't care whether they're darkus or ventus, I like them just the same. Umbra of Doom (talk) 01:15, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Shadow army ? your with the shadow army ?!??????? Tell me I wanna join !!!! lol ahh I am just bored.. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! Huh? No, I'm against the Shadow army. Never was with them. If anything, I was with the teams set against them. ''-Don’t blink, you might miss me.'' Umbra of Doom (talk) 21:34, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jayron please leave messages on other talk pages. We give our signatures for a reason you know. No offense. The Striker has awoken to take down the The Enemy 19:22, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Why? I never have much to say to anyone here. I barely leave messages in blog posts as it is. When I say hello to someone, it's usually on Dimensions.''-Don’t blink, you might miss me.'' Umbra of Doom (talk) 21:00, April 18, 2011 (UTC) GM pictures Hey when did you get those Sweet Gm pics ?! Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! The GM pics I got yesterday, after GM Rain and Quake made appearances. Rain also had an Aquos combat Infinity Trister. Ok sure, We don't have Haos Krakenoid and Wolfurio - only Pyrus Krakenoid and Wolfurio. No proble, and you can remove it now. Reach for the stars 20:52, May 2, 2011 (UTC) SM is refusing to send me my Subterra Vertexx and said they will not under any circumstances. I would like for u to pick a different prize. Sure Jayron. I'll be able to do it today. If I can catch up to you I'll meet you there. I thought I would try to reach 1000 G by the time dimensions is over. I'll have plenty of time though. Kyleronco | Power comes from steak 10:54, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Sure pal. Sure thing dude,i'll love to. {,{,Ingramhelixx2}} 16:01, May 14, 2011 (UTC){talk} Just thought you would want it. Thanks dude Join Us Hello Umbra of Doom, we would like you to join us on Bakugan Users Wiki! It is really fun and we hope you can join us! Lord of Pyrus Here ya go, Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! hey,u wanna trade dna codes?Ventuskuso (talk) 08:52, June 14, 2011 (UTC)ventuskuso Hey, here'sa page in your honor and memory. Enjoy and please edit ! Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat !